Jamie Tyler
Jamie Tyler is the twin brother of Scott Tyler and one of the five gatekeepers. History When Jamie and Scott were babies they were found in a seed box on the road, they were picked up and sent to the foster care system. First, they lived in Salt Lake City. Every thing seemed to be going fine, however they were taken to another location: Reno, Nevada near Las Vegas. There, they stayed with Don and his wife, who were both killed by Nightrise agents. Jamie is also the only one of the five to not be held prisoner by the old ones throughout the books. jamie Nightrise While in Reno, a group of agents that worked for Nightrise; Colton Banes and Kyle Hover attacked, killing Don and his wife. Scott was kidnapped, while Jamie narrowly escaped. He learnt that they are of the Washoe tribe, whilst stayng with the Native Americans who helped him. Necropolis Jamie, Scott, Pedro, Matt and Richard Cole are staying in the hacienda of Professor Joanna Chambers. One night, a man called Ramon visits them, he gives them St. Joseph of Cordoba's diary. Jamie travels with Matthew Freeman and Richard Cole to London to meet Scarlett Adams, however they are stopped when a shape-shifter of the Old Ones hits their taxi and Scarlett leaves England and arrives in Hong Kong. They travel to a meeting with Nexus where Susan Ashwood admits that they could have contacted Scarlett sooner but did not wish to frighten her. They thought that hearing it from a fellow Gatekeeper might have been easier to understand. Whilst at the meeting, they discuss the diary given to them by Ramon and Richard has managed to decipher some of the Mad Monk's scribblings. Harry Foster wants to send the Gatekeepers to Hong Kong via the doors but Matt realizes that it is a trap. Instead Mr. Lee, a Chinese member of the organization offers to put them in touch with his contact in Macau, who has lots of connections. Han Shan-tung tests Matt and makes him climb the Mountain of Swords to test his credibility. Jamie realizes why he is the mutually-appointed leader of the Gatekeepers due to his power and control. Richard and Jamie swim to shore and meet Lohan Shan-tung. Matt phones them to say that he has a plan and visits Paul Adams' flat. Matt forsees that the chairman of Nightrise will want to humiliate two Gatekeepers and put Matt in a cell with Scarlett. However, this only has the opposite effect and makes them stronger. Jamie, Richard, Lohan and his men rescue them from Victoria Prison. Together, they travel to Tai Shan Temple when Scarlett realizes her full power and is able to control the typhoon that she summoned, to protect the group. Just as they are about to travel through the door, Scott bursts through the door with Pedro and pushes Jamie over. A second later, Scarlett is shot in the head by one of the agents of Nightrise Corporation who was hiding behind a statue. Since Scarlett is the only one who can control the weather, the typhoon is unleashed on the temple. With the wall crumbling, Matt orders them to the door and the five Gatekeepers and their companions are scattered across the world. Oblivion Jamie travels through the door to the old remains of a church in The Village. There he meets Holly but before he can tell her anything, Simon Reade and Mike Dolan find them together. They knock Jamie out and take him the Assembly where senior villagers will decide what to do with him. Holly is a key witness and Jamie telepathically asks her to lie, which she does. Jamie pretends that he was kidnapped and knocked on the head, so he does not know where he is and how he got there. The villagers are suspicous especially when they see a reward poster looking for five children, two of whom are identical to Jamie (one of them being Scott, Jamie's identical twin brother). However they are confused as to how Jamie looks the same, even though the poster is ten years old. Anne Keyland, Holly's teacher, has a change of heart and decides to phone the police and inform them of Jamie's presence. However, Jamie can read her mind and follows her with Holly. Upon hearing her conversation, they run back to the village but they are too late as the police have arrived. Rita gives them a package containing food and essentials for a journey and sends them away to safety. Holly and Jamie double back to see if they can help but instead see Eleanor Strake give an order to the police to kill all the villagers since they do not know where Jamie is. They run into the Traveller who has shut down the generator. He takes them on board his boat, the Lady Jane, and they sail down the canal. In the underground pod, they meet Susan Ashwood and other survivors who are living under London. With the help of the Traveller and his brother, Jamie and Holly reach the door of St. Meredith's Church and travel to Oblivion, Antartica. They arrive through the cave and see Scarlett and Lohan around Scott. Jamie is heart-broken when his brother dies in his arms. Powers Jamie, like his brother, has the power of telepathy. This means he go into peoples minds and view their thoughts and memories effectivley 'reading' their minds. he can also control peoples minds and make them do his bidding. Jamie's powers have certain limits. When battling the undead creatures at the beginning of Necropolis, he was unable to control them, as they weren't properly alive. When using his power on many people at once, like in Oblivion when he told the large group of fighting police and villagers that, "We aren't here. We were never here.", the effects only lasted a few hours, as the police were soon waiting for them further down the canal. Category:Gatekeepers Category:Tylerfamily Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Native Americans Category:Articles without images Category:nightrise characters Category:Necropolis Characters Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:Oblivion Characters